7'3: An Unfinished KHR Time Travel Fic
by 1arigato
Summary: People often seek change, but these "kids" haven't just set their sights on the world, but the future. The change they WANT to see is a stark contrast from what they HAVE seen, and even if it means alarming some powerful people or fluttering a few butterflies' wings, they are going to ensure that the term "Trinisette" will no longer be followed with "War." (important info inside)
1. Arrival

_**A/N: **__A KHR time travel fic, but then the plot continued, and this was thus proved pointless and useless.__** Anyone is welcome to take up my ideas and make their own story with these elements or even chapters in their story, just make sure to mention me!**_

_**These are chapters I completed without finishing the entire story. T^T**_

**I apologize for the gaps between chapters - I simply wanted to get my ideas out before deleting them from my computer! ;-_-**

_–––_

_In a mansion in Italy…_

Gokudera was running towards the mansion front door, holding his stomach as he tried ignoring the poisoned cooking his sister fed him in favor of finally accomplishing his goal of running away from home, when he suddenly froze for a moment and collapsed on the tiled floor.

"Hayato!" Bianchi cried out, afraid that her cooking was too much, and rushed to her little brother's side as servants in the mansion helped pick their young master up and brought him to the medical hallway of the building.

After the silver-haired child was deemed alright and left in the medic ward to rest, his father and the nurse asked Bianchi about her poison cooking.

"I'm positive that the cooking was only meant to make ticking sounds so that it would be easier to locate Hayato when he's running away," Bianchi explained, "but I don't know what the cooking did after the ticking wore off – I thought the poison wouldn't affect him a while after the ticks stopped."

"How sure are you?" the nurse inquired. "What you said makes sense since it seems that Master Hayato's sudden fainting spell wasn't caused by poison, but I need to hear from you if the poison cooking didn't have any other effects."

"I'm absolutely positive my cooking didn't have any special effects other than the ticking," Bianchi said with confidence.

Mr. Gokudera nodded. "Thank you, I just needed to know that my son isn't suffering from something that I wasn't aware of." The Italian man left the hallway, heading to his office to complete papers he didn't finish.

X

Bianchi sighed as she aimlessly walked the hallways of the mansion, wondering when her little brother would wake up from whatever caused him to fall unconscious. It was the morning after Gokudera fainted, and only a few were awake in the mansion, Bianchi included.

Suddenly, there was a scuffling from a corner ahead of the pink-haired girl, and Gokudera appeared, making a sharp turn and heading straight to the front door that he wasn't able to open the night before.

Some guards were shouting a distance behind the silver-haired child, too far away to catch their young master.

"Hayato!" Bianchi called out to her brother. Gokudera turned to his sister, his hand on the knob of the front door. "How can you be running after my poison cooking – and that sudden fainting spell?" she asked, trying to stall her brother until the guards would get to the 'lobby' she and Gokudera were in.

"I collapsed from lack of sleep," the silver-haired boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "and your poison cooking wore off a while after the ticking stopped."

Bianchi exhaled a relieved breath after hearing she didn't cause her brother any harm, before she focused on her brother again and attempted stalling him for a few more seconds.

"Hayato, where do you plan to go if you finally ran from home?" she asked, interested in what her sibling would say.

Gokudera gave a genuine smile, one that Bianchi had only saw on her younger brother when he was with a precious person…his real mother before she died.

"I'm going to find the person I'm willing to follow for the rest of my life!"

Bianchi's eyes widened at the six-year old's fiery will in searching for his most precious person, losing her voice for a moment in awe at her brother's confidence that he would find the person, before regaining her focus and spoke to Gokudera.

"Even if you were able to leave the mansion before any servants could stop you, the weather outside would be a hindrance," she claimed. "It's stormy outside."

Gokudera turned back to the front door and opened to a stormy scene before stepping out. "Just the way I like it."

When the door closed, the guards who were chasing Gokudera finally reached the 'lobby' and spotted Bianchi.

"Miss Bianchi, have you seen Master Hayato?" they asked. "He's taken quite an amount of dynamite from the weapons storage and money from your father's office."

Bianchi paused for a moment before smiling softly. "He's going home."

"M-Miss Bianchi?" one of the guards tried to clarify what they heard. "Home?"

"Yes, because home is where your heart belongs, and Hayato's finding where his is." The pink-haired girl turned towards her father's sleeping quarters. "Come, let's explain what has happened to my father."

The guards followed dutifully, wondering what happened to cause a change of heart of their young mistress. After all, it was her who tried to stop her brother from running away the most, and then she suddenly let him go.

'Hayato, I have a feeling that you won't fail in your quest,' Bianchi thought, confident that her brother would find his precious person because of what she saw in his smile.

_In the Yamamoto house…_

Yamamoto gasped for breath and felt his eyes hurt from the sudden light.

The black-haired boy was sitting up on his bed, the moonlight falling from his window and providing a sharp light that showed every wrinkle on his blue bedsheets. The young Yamamoto had woken up from something terrible – a nightmare – that it caused him to bolt upright and open his eyes quickly.

The six-year old clutched his shirt where his heart was, willing it to calm down from the rapid pounding it was going through because of some nightmare.

_'I don't like it,'_ Yamamoto thought to himself. _'I don't like this feeling.'_

While his sudden alertness faded away, his panting didn't completely disappear into normal breaths, instead continuing and making the young boy feel as if he had run around Namimori twice.

_'Even as I gasp for air, it's like it will never come to me.'_ Yamamoto suddenly felt small in his room. _'It's like I'm drowning.'_

Of course, the black-haired boy knew how to swim – the swimming pool parties that his baseball friends invited him to made sure of that – but the fear and feeling of drowning was something he had not felt in years, and the sudden nightmare caused him to wake up, drowning in his room even when there was no water.

_"Calm down,"_ a voice that was his yet wasn't spoke. _"Don't be afraid."_

"I had a nightmare," Yamamoto spoke back. "Why shouldn't I be afraid?"

_"It wasn't a nightmare, don't you remember?"_

Yamamoto paused. "Rem…ember..?" He closed his eyes, trying to recall what happened before he woke up late at night.

_Cloaked men with bandaged faces, surrounded you everywhere – on the ground, dead, or attacking you with weapons that were on fire. One particular bandaged man stood in front of you, a harpoon-like weapon in his hand, dripping with blood – your _**_friend's_**_ blood…._

_…"Tenth!" a desperate voice cried somewhere behind you. "You killed him!" a pineapple-haired man, the first person you see whose face isn't covered, stepped towards the man with the harpoon. Your heart clenches when you realize that the bandaged man with a harpoon in front of you really did kill _**_him_**_, that _**_he_**_ is gone forever. "Sempai," you speak to someone behind you, though it isn't the one who cried 'tenth,' "please, check if he's actually dead." You know that _**_he's_**_ gone, but you need someone to tell you.…_

_…Anger rises in you, so boiling hot that you can't help but shout insults at the man who killed him, that your arms, which were previously weak and could hardly carry the swords in your hands, sliced some enemies who tried to sneak up on you clean in two. This is the most anger anyone has seen from you, but your allies – five others who are behind you, and one more, the pineapple man, in front – feel the same anger you do. Considering most of their personalities, you were the less scary one, only slicing anyone who tried fighting you. How do you like being tortured by illusions? Or being 'bitten to death?' Have you ever felt dynamite explode before? These were things that the bandaged men could easily answer – after facing guardians_**_beyond_**_ ticked off…._

_…When your anger has reached the fullest it could go, something blue burst into your vision. You could feel it surrounding you, growing and churning in response to your anger and sadness, like the water at the bottom of a waterfall. It keeps building up, so powerful and _**_alive_**_ that it could probably rip the fabric of time and space itself–_

_"It did,"_ the voice said.

"Stop!" Yamamoto shouted, and everything left his thoughts, though he could feel them pressuring his subconsciously built mental barrier.

The black-haired boy focused on constantly pushing against them so that they didn't take over his consciousness, and when he moved to turn off his alarm clock, his arm was trembling from so much effort.

_'I won't face it; I'll get rid of those dreams before I'd have to see past what happened after there was so much blue energy around me– I mean, my dream self,'_ Yamamoto mentally decided.

The blue energy that he saw in the dream – _vision_, more like it – reminded him of the raging river he saw some kids raced a few popsicle sticks in the other day, only **he** was the popsicle stick, and he was being teared apart and drowned as the river continued downstream, eating its victim alive.

"Takeshi! Come down already, you'll be late for school!" his dad called from level below, bringing the six-year old back to reality.

"Coming!" Yamamoto tried to reply in his usual cheery tone, but his voice was quivering and had cracked as he spoke.

"Takeshi?" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi walked up the stairs and knocked on his son's bedroom door. "Are you alright? Would you like some water?"

_…something blue burst into your vision…_

"No!" Yamamoto nearly shouted, "No, just some juice please."

Just hearing the word 'water' brought him back to the vision of the energy– "flames" the back of his mind corrected –that was moving and angry and **alive**, and he didn't want to drown from those visions again.

"Just some juice," he repeated tiredly.

"I'm alright," he said in assurance, more to himself.


	2. Sky Wielder's Dreams

_In the Vongola Headquarters..._

The ninth generation boss of Vongola found himself tossing in his sleep as a strange dream occurred to him.

Timoteo found himself surrounded by white light and noticed a figure in front of him. The white light was particularly bright from behind the person in front of him, so only the silhouette of a probably 21 year-old man could be seen.

_"Please…"_ the silhouette whispered, _"take care of Vongola while I can not."_

"Who are you?" Timoteo questioned the figure.

The silhouette held up his hand. _"My name is…."_

"**Timoteo!**"

The Ninth woke up to see his storm guardian, Coyote, giving him an annoyed look. "Really, Timoteo, I thought that those days where I had to wake you up so that you won't be late for something were over," he comically said.

The Ninth chuckled at the memory. "I was just having a very deep sleep, Coyote, you can leave now."

After his storm guardian left the room, the Ninth's expression lost its amused look. _What _**_was_**_ that dream? Why would someone ask me to take care of Vongola as if something big was going to happen— as if that person was a protector or leader of Vongola?_ the man pondered, subconsciously knowing that his dream was going to occupy his thoughts for the rest of the day as the boss got dressed up.

_In a hospital room in the Giglio Nero Headquarters..._

"Hold on, my lady! Everything is going to be fine!" a Giglio Nero nurse attempted to assure her boss as said boss's heart was failing after just giving birth to a child.

Luche, knowing that her death was near, took off her pacifier with shaky hands and laid it on her newborn daughter. Gentle hands took the pacifier and tied it around her daughter, and Luche looked up to see Fong occupying himself with something to do instead of watching his Sky boss dying.

All the Arcobaleno were in the hospital room, concerned for their unofficial leader when they heard that the blue-haired woman's health was rapidly declining after an almost-failed birth to a child.

Feeling her body giving away, Luche closed her eyes, just to open them to find herself surrounded by white light. Then, a scene started to bleed through the white, and sounds of the scene followed after.

Luche gasped, finding herself watching fires sprouting in a city as people screamed in terror. Once grand city buildings were coughing up plumes of smoke as their concrete skeletons baked from the fires inside of them, and people around the woman were rushing down the streets, not seeing her as if she was watching a memory and not being in it.

Then the real killing came.

Rounds of gunshots cut through the air, targets and attackers started shouting, and a bomb went off in the distance. Luche had never seen such a massacre before as the people around her were taken down by snipers, dead bodies burying live ones, and a man attempting to escape a building was stabbed from behind by someone, who then left the body to rot at the doorstep.

In all her years of experience in the mafia, this was by far the most horrifying scene she had the terrible luck to watch. _Is such an event going to occur?_ the blue-haired woman thought, thinking about her ability of seeing events that would happen. _Is this a vision of the future?_

"A war is at the horizon," someone suddenly stated, and Luche turned around. A brown-haired man had his back to her, watching the scene as a hint of sadness was heard in his voice when he spoke. "As the spirit of the sky, are you willing to do everything in your power to subdue the causes of the war before it comes?" he asked in a near whisper, his back still turned, but the woman heard him clearly above the sounds of destruction and terror.

"I'm entrusting the Sky pacifier to my daughter now, I'm not the Sky Arcobaleno any more," Luche she calmly explained. "You've got the wrong person, I'm about to die."

"You won't die in this world," the man replied.

**_This_**_ world?_ Luche paused. "Do you mean you've been to different worlds before? Parallel worlds?" she asked. The brunette in front of her stayed silent for a moment. "I'm aware of parallel worlds just as you are, if not more," the man answered. "I come from a parallel world, but my world's outcome is the same as all the others'." The man then turned his head a bit to the side, allowing his mouth and nose to be seen, but a long set of wavy bangs covered his eyes.

"Everything will end with war."

Luche's eyes looked down in sorrow. "This world is the only one that has a chance to prevent it," the man said, "because this world has the knowledge of the war that's coming."

Luche looked at the man in determination. "I will do my best to prevent it," she decided.

"Thank you." The man's lips gave a small, yet soft, smile, genuine gratitude in his voice.

Luche woke up to the sight of her fellow Arcobaleno looking at her with levels of worry in their eyes. She tiredly looked down to see a Giglio Nero nurse holding her newlyborn baby, Aria, with the Sky pacifier tied to her daughter's neck.

"L-Luche!" Lal spoke first. "The doctors said you weren't going to live, and yet…!" the female failed Arcobaleno stated in suprise. "It seems that you released some sky flames when you were about to die, so the energy from the flames helped the machines bring you back from your declining health state," Verde provided information helpfully.

_Did the flames appear when I had that dream?_ Luche briefly thought, when her baby daughter started wailing. "Shh, it's alright, mommy's here," Luche consoled with a dry throat as she sat up with a little help, and the nurse handed her daughter to her to hold. "I believe my lady needs to rest now, if you don't mind," the Giglio Nero nurse informed the Arcobaleno, and the group left quietly.

Luche's mind replayed her recent dream again and again as she distractedly held her now sleeping baby, concern evident in the woman's eyes.

Finally, the ex-Arcobaleno sighed as she laid down from her sitting position and closed her eyes. _I must talk with another sky flame wielder,_ she thought. _I must talk with the Vongola Nono._


	3. Mammon 'Un'born

Mammon watched with blurry eyes as what was left of his team support their injured team members and hurriedly left the Estraneo mansion, the Arcobaleno's focus of vision quickly failing as Mammon felt his breathing slow down and thus leaving his brain to start dying from lack of oxygen.

Suddenly, a blonde child with cat-like characteristics - were those _cheetah fangs_? - charged into the room Mammon was slowly dying in, taking down the Estraneo members - that were entering the room to try and kill Mammon and his team - with rough tackles and cat swipes.

Another child, this one with dark hair, glasses, and a beanie, took out some yo-yo's and flung tiny needles at the rest of the Estraneo members that didn't immediately fall from the blonde's hands, the needles turning out to not only be sharp and hard to take out due to it's thin and short qualities, but also covered in fast-acting poison.

An explosion occured in the room next door, and a hole in one wall was created from the force. Indigo-coloured mist poured in, and the nearly unconscious Mammon vaguely felt surprise in the back of his mind at the mist.

_Mist flames..._

"How about this one?" the blonde poked Mammon with his foot as he took out his cat fangs, and the cheetah characteristics disappeared. His question was probably directed towards his beanie-wearing companion.

The yo-yo user pushed up his glasses on his nose and shook his head. "_He_ told us to spare the Mist Arcobaleno."

"I can see why," the blonde snorted at Mammon's position, "He's quickly dying, there's no need to do anything."

"Kufufu..." a voice came from the hole in the wall that the mist was coming from, the laugh indicating that whoever created the mist flames was near.

"Ah, it's time to leave." The beanie-boy's head jerked up from the odd laugh.

His blonde companion nodded and followed the glasses-wearing child as he put his fangs in his jean pocket, the two children entering the hole in the wall and disappearing into the mist.

Mammon finally closed his eyes, the poison in his system doing its work.

Everything was black.

_"Do you really want to die like that?"_

Someone's voice suddenly penetrated the inky blackness of Mammon's near-unconsciousness.

Die? Of course not. Verde was still trying to find a way to fix the Arcobaleno curse, why would someone want to die before they got to live in their real body again?

Funny, I just found myself indirectly saying I trust that near-mad scientist.

_"Kufufu, an illusionist actually trusting someone?"_ the voice asked, Mammon recognizing it as the voice of the one who the blonde and yo-yo kid seemed to follow as a leader.

Yes, it was weird for an illusionist like myself to put trust into someone, but Verde is my—

_"Verde is your..?"_

He is.. my fellow Arcobaleno.

No.. not just him. There was Fong, the calmest of all of us, and that whiner, Skull. There was sadistic Reborn and the annoyingly loud Colonello. Even Lal is one of us with all her temperamental attitude; forget if she isn't officially an Arcobaleno, she bears the curse too.

_"And they aren't the only ones that you treasure."_

The voice was right. I treasure my ring of friends, but I could also feel in my heart that there's someone I treasure more..

—_**Luche**_

Luche united us when we were just a bunch of misfits who were put together just because of our well-known abilities, left with a month to get to know each other before we were to take up the mantle as the Arcobaleno.

_"So the Mist treasures the Sky the most?"_

Luche's the one who holds my heart. She is my sky.

_"The sky's guardians would do anything for the sky. This is the same even in the future."_

What is this guy going at?

_"Do you accept your position as the Mist Arcobaleno?"_

Mammon mentally paused.

It's true.. that deep in my heart, I couldn't accept such a position what with the difficulties of getting used to the curse that came with it, but if I don't accept my title, then in my heart.. I'm no good for protecting Luche and for helping my friends.

Mammon mentally declared something that he never thought he would say with all his heart...

I am the Mist Arcobaleno, the one who creates something from nothing and nothing from something. No one knows my true form except the sky itself.

_"That's all I needed to hear."_

Mammon felt a burst of mist flames, coming from where, he didn't know, but he felt some of his strength coming back to him, and he found that the poison in his system was removed and his body was quickly recovering on its own.

Mammon opened his eyes to see his team members entering the room in front of him, wearing bandages over their injuries, and growing shocked looks in their faces as they noticed the Arcobaleno.

Mammon stood up, feeling that something was different about him.

"Back-up arrived," a member of the group announced, surprise evident in his voice. "We came back to see if we could get you to them to have the poison removed from your system."

"There's no more poison." Mammon found his voice deeper than it should have been.

His team members watched in silent surprise at whatever they saw on Mammon, wondering what the illusionist meant by his statement and how he got the poison out.

Mammon left the mansion with the team following behind him, and Mammon found more shocked faces greet him when the back-up team and its medics spotted Mammon.

_What are they looking at, is there something on me?_ Mammon thought as he headed towards the medic of the back-up team to get the injury on his stomach bandaged.

"Sir," the medic told him, pointing to a window on the damaged Estraneo mansion, "You may want to look at yourself for a moment."

Mammon turned to a window, only to see the reflection of his older - or younger, he looked like this before becoming an Arcobaleno - self. A tan cloak with a hood was on him, perfectly fitting, just as Mammon found himself wearing a smaller one when he became an Arcobaleno baby since his normal clothes didn't fit.

"I'm.. _myself_." "Sir?" "I'm going to see that annoying scientist." "W-What?"

Mammon disappeared with genjutsu, leaving the back-up team and the rescued team to wonder who the 'annoying scientist' the illusionist was talking about.


	4. The Rokudo Group

"How did your mission go?" The current boss of the strongest mafia famiglia, the Vongola Nono, asked the team that had been sent to imprison the Estreano Famiglia and save the humans that were experimented on.

"We would have died from facing so many mafioso if Signore Mammon didn't hold them back to give us time to escape the Estraneo mansion," a brown-haired unofficial co-leader of the team replied in the team leader's absence. No one knew where Mammon disappeared off to when he found himself in his real form.

"Signore Mammon survived from a sure-kill poison," the brunette added, confusion etched on his face, "And we found him in his 'true' form after we quickly bandaged ourselves up and headed back into the mansion to see if we could save Signore Mammon in time. He managed to get the poison out of his body on his own, which is an impossible thought among the team and me, because when we were leaving the mansion, Signore Mammon was face-down on the floor in a state of near-unconscious-ness."

The Ninth raised an eyebrow at the news.

"Other than barely surviving the Estraneo's attack, the mission was an almost-success," another member of the team, a red-haired mafioso, stated.

The Ninth gave them a look and waited for them to clarify. The brunette co-leader coughed into his hand in awkwardness.

"The mission was to put the Estraneo mafioso, who were performing illegal experiments on humans, in jail. Instead, the entire Estraneo Famiglia was wiped out," the brunette explained. "We were forced to kill _many_ mafioso of the famiglia as a form of self-defense, for if we didn't fight with the intent to kill, we would have died, and there would be one less Arcobaleno in the world. Otherwise, if Signore Mammon could have rid of the fatal poison in our bodies and his, we would have been able to defend ourselves without having to kill to survive."

"Surely an act of defense doesn't cause the elimination of an entire famiglia, even if it's a very small famiglia like the Estraneo." Timoteo commented.

"Er, you see," the red-haired member of the team seemed nervous. "_We_ killed about a _quarter_ of the famiglia, but some other people killed the rest three-quarters."

Another member of the team who hadn't said anything laid a Manila folder on the Ninth's desk. "In the folder is our full report on the mission, in detail. The other papers in there are files on the human experiments of the Estraneo Famiglia."

Timoteo opened the folder and looked through the files.

"Evidence in the mansion shows that a group of four specific people— human experiments of the famiglia, to be exact — killed the rest of the Estraneo's human test subjects. There were only eight experiments of the Estraneo Famiglia, but the famiglia's mafiosi focused on the few human test subjects they had, so the experiments on 7 of them were successful. Four of the experiments, however, were found murdered: a man named 'Bird,' two phantom-like brothers, and a girl named MM." The member stated.

"The people who killed the 3/4ths of the Estraneo Famiglia and 4 'test subjects' were the other 4 humans the famiglia experimented on," the co-leader continued. "They were Joshima Ken, Kakimoto Chikusa, Rokudo Chrome, and Rokudo Mukuro. Rokudo Chrome was Dokuro Chrome before she was adopted by Rokudo Mukuro as a sister, and she is considered a test subject by the Estraneo according to their computers since they planned to experiment on her the day that we were sent to imprison the famiglia, but they didn't get to test on her because we came in before that happened. According to camera history in the mansion before the cameras were destroyed, it seems Rokudo Mukuro leads the group."

"That's all we have to say about our mission, sir," rhe brunette finished. Timoteo nodded in thanks.

"Please inform our data specialists to keep tabs on the group before you rest; Rokudo Mukuro and the people with him are a wild card in the mafia world and are unpredictable as of now. You are dismissed," the Ninth ordered, and the team nodded with a "yes sir" and left the room.


	5. Yamamoto Remembers

Yamamoto raised his bat and swung at an imaginary ball, then immediately sprinted to first base— (_"A quick slide to first base!" Yamamoto smiled after he pushed his brunette friend down from a round of bullets._) and, his imaginary swing was a home-run! Yamamoto kept running so quickly that he even made a sharp turn at third base —_and glanced at the stands, where he searched for a joyous face on the person he wanted acceptance from the most, his baseball games much better because he wanted to impress **him**— ("Yamamoto, please don't tell us it's true!" "I'm sorry, Haru-san, Kyoko-san, he's dead.")_ –Yamamoto didn't know when he had reached home base, but he was standing there, panting harder than he usually did after dashing through all four bases and slightly shivering from cold sweat.

_'What was that?'_ Yamamoto felt a little scared, unable to identify the visions he briefly lived through. A million questions rose in his thoughts, but there was one that Yamamoto felt he needed to find the answer to: _'Who was the person those visions were centered on? The person that I held closest to my heart…like family?'_

The baseball player exhaled a shaky breath and picked up his bat, doing his best to not get attacked by those visions– _"memories,"_ a voice whispered –and focus on practicing baseball.

_"Don't resist it…let it flow like water."_

_'Not like water in a river,'_ Yamamoto thought for a moment, lifting his bat in a ready position, _'more like…rain.'_

And he swung the bat.

His bat turned into a sword for a moment, and _his blade clashed with a white-haired swordsman's, water splashing somewhere in the background. 'I've got to win this, I don't want to let **him** down,' he thought, and revealed his added form of the Shigure Soen Ryu…. He sheathed his sword after taking care of a large robot. "Yamamoto?" The dark-haired asian focused on who was in front of him in the dim light of the jungle, and his voice caught in his throat. **He** was there! Granted, it was him of ten years ago, but he was **there**, breathing normally, no bullet wound on him, and so very much **alive**…. Yamamoto was walking home from school and joined group of friends. "Yo!" he greeted them, a baby with an afro perched on his shoulder, two silver-headed teens bickering and spouting insults like, "Octopus-head" and "Turf-top," before he noticed a person ahead of the group. "Chrome, I didn't know you bought chocolates here!" a brunette, the figure ahead, said in surprise, offering to escort a purple-haired girl to her home. "Tenth!" one of the silver-haired teens exclaimed, and rushed to the brunette's right-hand side. Yamamoto called the brunette's name, and the teen turned to face the baseball player, a surprised but not unwelcoming look on his face…._

Yamamoto set his bat down. The clarity of the visions started fading near the end, but he focused on the last moments before they completely died down. He tried recalling what name he called out to the brunette, what the brunette's face looked like, but he drew up blank, the wisps of the colours and voices of the visions teasingly on the edge of _remembering_ but only a breath away from being forgotten altogether.

He felt more at peace after going through the visions and not having to resist anything and started packing his gear up. "I don't even know him," the baseball player spoke to himself, "and even if he _did_ exist, it would be impossible for me to meet him amongst the billions of people who live on this plant."

After having finished sweeping the field, putting all his gear away, and changing into fresher clothing, the Namimori student started his trek home, ready for a good meal of sushi for dinner from his old man.

'_Hm?_' Yamamoto spotted another Namimori student ahead of him was walking home from school, idly noticing that the person took the same street as him before his observational skills deducted that the yet to be identified student was going to turn at a corner past the TakeSushi restaurant.

'_So he lives in the same block as me…. It wouldn't be hard to pick him up and walk to school with him._' Yamamoto didn't know where the thought came from, but it was there, and for a moment, the black-haired teen was really considering it, and didn't notice when he opened his mouth to call out the person's name.

"Tsuna!"

The brunette turned to face the baseball player, a surprised but not unwelcoming look on his face. '_Just like that brunette in those visions…._' Yamamoto's eyes widened and his feet froze before he could take another step.

Tsuna seemed to have realized something too, because he stepped towards Yamamoto with a knowing look in his eyes. "Takeshi?" _("Takeshi?" a high school Tsuna tried out on his tongue. "Is it really alright if I call you by your first name?" "Ahaha, don't worry too much, Tsuna! I call you by your first name too, why not do the same? Besides," Yamamoto continued with a warm smile, "we're family.")_

"Tsuna," Yamamoto spoke the teenager's name again, but this time the bond that the him in the visions felt with the brunette in the visions felt more personal than before. A smile grew on his lips, finally able to connect a face and name to the person that he needed to know about in his visions. "I'm so glad to see you."

When Tsuyoshi looked out of his restaurant when his son hadn't come home for some time, he found said son hugging a brunette with such strong emotions that passerby and onlookers such as the old man himself felt the teen's relief in finally finding who it was he searched desperately for, and his desire to never lose this person again.

Tears were streaming down Takeshi's face, and the brunette's closed eyes were forming tears, the brown-haired teen feeling the raw emotions that the baseball player showed. Takeshi's friend was returning the hug and stroking the baseball star's back, reassuring that he wouldn't leave the black-haired student and making soft 'shh' sounds soothingly that calmed the tall teen into small sniffles.

There was one thing that amongst the public audience, only Tsuyoshi noticed, because he understood his son the best. While Takeshi was displaying such raw emotion, his brunette friend seemed to radiate an indescribable feeling that glowed intensely from a willing to die for who he loved, and it was because of his love to Takeshi that he calmed the tall sportsman down and reassured the teen through letting Takeshi get an understanding of the overwhelming love in his heart.

While the audience saw that Takeshi was showing much emotion to his friend, Tsuyoshi also saw that Takeshi's actions were because of the brunette's flaming will and deep love that Takeshi couldn't help mirror to, and the two teens displayed the image of an unbreakable bond.


	6. Tsuna's Befriending Reaches Vongola

_In Italy..._

"Sir, we have a report from Poison Scorpion Bianchi; she's been monitoring her brother's care and found it important that you read what she's found out concerning your son." a mafioso came up to the CEDEF head and the Vongola Nono.

"Smoking Bomb Hayato's condition... is related to my son?" Sawada Iemitsu asked.

"Yes sir." the mafioso replied. "According to the report, several colorful characters have started visiting your son often, if not daily."

"First up is Sasagawa Ryohei," the mafioso stated. "Sasagawa is a student and boxer of Namimori Middle, and he and his younger sister, Sasagawa Kyoko, are the only aquaintances of your son whom have no relations to the mafia."

"It makes sense Tsuna-chan would make friends with people from his school," Iemitsu nodded his head in agreement with himself. "Go on."

"Next is Hibari Kyouya." continued the mafioso. "Hibari is son of former Discipline Committee leader Hibari Kibi, and had _already_ taken up the reigns of the committee at age **six**. I believe the committee Miss Bianchi is referring to is the infamous Discipline Committee in Japan that isn't a mafia family but more of a unit, and many mafia families have requested assistance from the committee for high sums of money. The missions the DC have completed were all very successful."

"If he's anything like his rumoured 'carnivorous' father, it should be quite a hassle to get him to stay in a room full of people for long periods of time." Iemitsu commented. "If he's visiting Tsuna daily, then I guess he doesn't take after his father."

"On to Yamamoto Takeshi." Continued the mafioso, "Yamamoto is a student and baseball player of Namimori Middle, and is son of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, successful and retired swordsman mafia freelance."

"Young Yamamoto _is_ also a student of Tsuna-chan's school, and I'm fairly sure that this Takeshi isn't aware of his father's relation with the mafia." the CEDEF head said. "Tsuna-chan's befriending of Takeshi is probably a coincidence that his friend is related to the mafia."

"Not after you listen to this," the mafioso rubbed the back of his head. "The Storm Arcobaleno's student, I-pin, has moved into the Sawada residence. She traveled from China to Namimori Airport, and _immediately_ went to your son's house." the mafioso looked up. "And Miss I-pin wasn't the only one to go straight to your son's house from the nearest airport."

The mafioso looked back down at the report and the Ninth's and Iemitsu's eyebrows went up.

"Lambo, the son of the Bovino boss, Fuuta de Stella – Ranking Fuuta, just to refresh your memory, sir, – and Gokudera Hayato – Smoking Bomb Hayato, the mafia freelance who ran away from home at the age of six to, [and I quote miss Bianchi,] _'find the person who I'm willing to follow for the rest of my life,'_ – took an unconnected flight – a flight that goes from one destination to another without stopping – from Italy to Namimori Airport, and together the group also went straight to the Sawada residence. Young Lambo and Ranking Fuuta moved in the Sawada residence, just as I-pin had."

"It seems that Mister Lambo, Ranking Fuuta, Smoking Bomb Hayato, and Miss I-pin all wanted to get to your family's house as quick as they could." the mafioso commented.

"…That _is_ quite a colorful group of characters." Iemitsu's face took on a very serious look.

The reporting mafioso tried to hide his gulp. "Th-That's not all, sir, there's one more group that miss Bianchi would like to address you of."

The Ninth and Iemitsu shot a glance at each other. _More?_

"Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa – human experiments of the late Estraneo family whom managed to escape the family's lab and helped Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome wipe out the Estraneo family – are in this group, including Dokuro, now Rokudo, Chrome, a civilian who lost her parents to a car accident – she was coincidentally not in the car ride even when her late parents insisted she come in – and was adopted as a younger sibling by Rokudo Mukuro." the mafioso stated.

"Rokudo Mukuro and Rokudo Chrome…" the mafioso muttered to himself. "Now that I think about it, they were called the Mist Siblings because their ability to create illusions were equal, if not superior, to past Vongola Mist guardians, including Daemon Spade himself… oh well." the mafioso shook his head and continued to report off the paper infront of him.

"That's a lot of coincidences." Iemitsu mumbled to himself.

"The leader of this group is Rokudo Mukuro himself. Er, I don't know if this is a decoding error on miss Bianchi's report on my part, but it reads that Rokudo Mukuro and Rokudo Chrome were the ones of the group whom _suggested_ that they go to Namimori, Japan. As in the very city that your son and wife reside in, sir. This group and Gokudera Hayato moved in to an apartment complex in the same block as the Sawada residence."

"Miss Bianchi suggests that these recent occurrences in the Sawada residence

should be looked into." the mafioso straightened up. "And that is the end of miss Bianchi's report, sir."

"Thank you for the report, you may go." Iemitsu said, and the mafioso left the room.

There was a thoughtful silence when Timoteo spoke up. "You can go to Namimori, Iemitsu. It's been a while since you've seen your family, and I'm sure you're worried about your son's new… _acquaintances_."

"You are correct that I'm worried about Tsuna-chan and Nana-chan," Iemitsu said. "But what about Reborn? I thought you were going to send him over to Tsuna to shape him up into the Vongola Decimo very soon. I think that my presence may interfere with Reborn's style of training; Tsuna-chan may confront me about Reborn's training even though my son isn't aware about my association with the decision about him becoming the Decimo, and it's going to be tricky to be oblivious to the amount of gunpowder Reborn will use."

Iemitsu and the Ninth sweatdropped in remembering the time they visited Reborn while he was 'tutoring' Dino Cavallone.

Let's just say it took a while for them to lose the ringing in their ears from the amount of gun bangs and TNT explosions.

"You can come with me, but stay out of radar of your family so that they're not aware of you." a new voice came up, accompanied by precise and soft footsteps. "This way you can check on your son while I'm tutoring him."

"Reborn, you're back from the mission in Spain." Timoteo recognized the hitman's presence.

"That will work," Iemitsu referred to the Sun Arcobaleno's idea. "When are you leaving for Japan, Reborn?"

The fedora-wearing man smirked. "Right now."

X

The decoding mafioso who just finished informing the CEDEF head about the report from Poison Scorpion Bianchi was walking down the HQ halls back to the decoding room.

_Now that I think about it, that was probably the longest time the rumoured obnoxious and loud CEDEF head was quiet. _The decoder thought, and shrugged._ Maybe he **can** be quiet when he wants to._

"**Whaaaaaaat?!**"

_Or not_. The mafioso sighed.


End file.
